


Introductions

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Finally, after all this time, she's finally agreed to introduce him to her parents...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 19





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot that could be said about this idea, and I think it deserves a lot more than it's given here. But hey, at least it's out there now right? Still shaking the rust off the old writing joints.

Neville's not exactly sure where he was expecting to apparate to—, an affluent villa perhaps, or an ostentatious chateau—, but certainly not a mausoleum. 

" _Pansy_?" He asks quietly, as if worried he might wake the inhabitants, " _Where_ are we?"

"Somewhere in Europe," She jeers cruelly, but there's no life behind the retort, "Yes Longbottom, we're visiting graves."

"Pansy... Are these... your parents?"

She doesn’t answer him. 

And in the silence, the unanswered questions regarding her childhood, the few memories shared, and the morose smile on her lips begins to fall into place. 

"Mom, Dad... meet my fiancé, Neville."


End file.
